Mésaventure
by itsmeleoni
Summary: Baekhyun bertemu dengan teman semasa sekolah menangah dulu dan sekarang bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah sepupunya. Chapter satu update!
1. PROLOG

"Aku... akan menikah," ucap Chanyeol lirih. Terlalu lirih sampai hati Baekhyun seakan menyusut seiring detik berlalu.

Baekhyun menunduk. Laki-laki itu tidak menatap Chanyeol. Ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan apa-apa.

"Aku akan menikah." ulang Chanyeol. Kali ini suaranya bergetar. Dia tidak yakin atas apa yang ia katakan barusan.

Ditatapnya wajah Baekhyun. Pria itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan tangannya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di bawah meja. Diulurkannya sebuah kertas persegi ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam menatap kertas putih itu. Ada tulisan nama dengan cetakan perak yang belum pernah dia dengar maupun lihat...

Itu undangan pernikahan.

Hati Baekhyun semakin sakit. Tangan lentiknya menyentuh benda itu dan kemudian menariknya ke hadapan matanya. Seketika jari telunjuknya menyentuh ukiran nama Chanyeol.

"Kau akan menikah.. bukan denganku, begitu?" ujarnya pelan. Baekhyun menarik napas. Detik kemudian, sudut bibirnya tertarik. Dia tersenyum menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun-ah, maaf.. aku, aku–"

"Yahh, ini sudah terjadi. Mau bagaimana lagi. Ini keinginanmu Chanyeol. Aku tidak ada campur tangan akan hal itu." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum bodohnya.

Baekhyun berdiri. Membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda bahwa ia akan segera pergi. Digenggamnya surat undangan tersebut dengan erat. Walaupun sakit ia akan menahannya. Semula hubungan mereka memang tak akan pernah sempurna. Tidak ada yang menyetujui. Tidak ada yang menginginkannya.

Baekhyun berdiri semula dan tersenyum untuk 'terakhir' kalinya untuk Chanyeol. " ** _Chukkahae!_** "

Lalu... dia pergi.

Chanyeol menarik napasnya, dadanya sesak dan rasanya dia ingin meninju sesuatu. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar. Dari dalam kafe, matanya tak pernah meninggalkan sosok pria itu dari jangkauannya.

* * *

 _ **Prolog aja udah begini, UHUK! Gimana mau ngehadapin**_ _ **chapter pertama :( Saya suka sad ending btw eheh tapi...**_  
 _ **Udah ah, Happy Reading~! ?**_


	2. SATU

"Bibi pasti bercanda."

Dia tertawa kecil lalu berkedip dua kali. Otaknya masih memproses perkataan wanita paruh baya itu barusan. Laki-laki itu baru saja pulang dari New York. Baekhyun bekerja di salah satu perusahaan musik terbesar di Amerika Serikat. Setelah hampir 5 tahun ia hidup di sana, Baekhyun pulang untuk berlibur sejenak ke Toronto, Canada. Tempat ia sekarang duduk menghadap sepupu dan bibinya.

"Baek, aku mohon bantulah sepupumu ini," mohon wanita paruh baya , bibi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memijat panggal hidungnya. Gemas akan kelakuan bibinya yang satu ini. Apakah dia salah mendengar? Menggantikan sepupunya untuk pergi ke sekolah hanya dalam satu hari saja? Ini benar-benar gila. Lagi pula untuk apa dia menggantikannya? Apakah ada masalah?

" _I just got here yesterday!_ " ucap Baekhyun sampai dia melotot ke arah bibinya itu.

Bibi menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia merasa sangat frustasi sekali sampai William datang ke hadapan mereka berdua. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

" _Mom, s_ udahlah aku bisa-"

Tunggu.

"Apa yang kau katakan anak bodoh?!" teriak bibi dengan wajah memerah. William dan Baekhyun sama-sama terlonjak kaget. Bibi bangkit dan meraih kerah William kemudian memukuli dan menjambak rambut anaknya.

Baekhyun melompat dari sofa dan melerai dua orang itu. Baekhyun menarik lengan bibinya dengan terpaksa mundur sekedar melihat apa yang sudah dilakukan wanita itu. William memperbaiki bajunya dan memandang tak percaya pada ibunya.

"Ibu apa-apaan? Itu bukan salahku! Kenapa ibu memukuliku?"

"Aku melakukan ini agar kau sadar!"

" _Mom! It's not my fault! Mr. Pa-_ "

"William!"

"Sudahlah, bi." lerai Baekhyun. Menarik kembali wanita itu ke tempat semula. Napas wanita itu terengah-engah ketika ia duduk kembali ke tempat duduk. Baekhyun memandang mereka berdua secara bergantian. Merasa heran ketika melihat dua sejoli ini bertengkar di depannya dann sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepala laki-laki itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa aku harus menggantikan William ke sekolahnya? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bertubi-tubi. Dia meminta penjelasan.

Bibi mengangkat dagunya dan bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun. Bibirnya tertutup dan seketika membuat Baekhyun bingung. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke William dan William hanya beradu pandang dengan ibunya.

" _So?_ Ada yang mau memberitahuku? _"_ tanya Baekhyun.

* * *

" _Aish, jinjja."_ umpat Baekhyun ketika dirinya keluar dari mobil sepupunya yang ia bawa dari rumah. Dia menginjakkan kakinya di halaman parkir. Bola matanya menyusuri parkiran dan mendapati beberapa orang sedang berlalu lalang dan matanya seketika tertuju pada satu kerumunan yang mengelilingi sebuah mobil.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menjinjing ranselnya. Berusaha menghalau suara-suara yang berdesing disekitarnya. Ketika kakinya memasuki tengah parkiran, beberapa pasang mata tertuju padanya. Baekhyun berpikir apakah karena dia satu-satunya berwajah asia di tempat ini atau bukan, tapi dia salah. Mata mereka seperti merendahkan Baekhyun. Entah apa yang diperbuat oleh William sampai dia tidak mau sekolah. Baekhyun tak peduli. Dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu karena itulah dia kesini.

Tanpa hambatan, Baekhyun berjalan masuk gedung dan mencari loker William. Sambil ia berjalan menyusuri lautan manusia penuh hormon, pandangan laki-laki itu menemukan sesuatu yang tak ia temui sewaktu ia sekolah dulu. Baekhyun menatap tak percaya pada pasangan yang sedang 'berhimpitan' di sebelah loker William. Tak jauh dari tempatnya aksi _bully_ juga terjadi tanpa ada yang memperdulikan. Baekhyun melamun dan terhentak ketika seseorang menegurnya.

" _Move, Asian mutt!_ " Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan ia hampir menabrak seorang laki-laki memakai jaket baseball diikuti oleh suara cekikikan perempuan berpakaian cheer leader. Sekolahnya dulu berbeda dari yang sekarang. Iya berbeda, batin Baekhyun. Dia tak habis pikir. Bagaimana William mengalami ini semua selama tiga tahun? Ah, dia baru ingat. William sama nakalnya dengan manusia yang ia hampir tabrak tadi.

Dia berpaling dan mencoba membuka loker William ketika pasangan itu tetap bergumul di depan lokernya. Baekhyun menghela napas lalu mendorong mereka ke tempat semula. Usahanya membuahkan hasil. Dia membuka loker William dan menemukan tumpukan buku beserta kertas-kertas hasil ujian. Baekhyun menarik buku yang ia perlukan dan tanpa sengaja selembar kertas terjatuh dari selipan salah satu buku.

Baekhyun mengambil lembaran itu. Lembar hasil ujian William. Terdapat predikat bagus pada pojok kanan atas kertas itu. Merasa bangga dengan pencapaian sepupunya.

Tiba-tiba bahunya di tepuk oleh seseorang. Dia berbalik dan menemui seorang gadis yang memberikan selembar kertas padanya. Dia bertanya ini apa dan hanya dibalas tarikan bahu dari sang gadis. "Mr. Park ingin bertemu denganmu"

Baekhyun diam tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Gadis itu seperti tahu dan menunjukkan jalan padanya.

Sesampainya dia di depannya pintu, gadis itu langsung mengetuk pintu itu dan mempersilakan Baekhyun masuk setelah mendengar suara.

Baekhyun menutup pintu di belakangnya. Lalu berjalan ke arah guru tersebut. Pandangan Baekhyun terjatuh pada perawakannya. Dari yang Baekhyun lihat pria di depannya ini memiliki bahu yang lebar. Lengannya yang dibalut kemeja putih terlihat kekar dan seketika Baekhyun menarik napas. HE DID NOT CHECKING HIM OUT RIGHT?! Oh, Baekhyun tiba-tiba memijat kepalanya.

"Detensimu berlanjut hari ini." ucap pria itu tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arahnya.

"Detensi?"

"Ya. Detensi. Jadi menurutmu?"

Oh. Baekhyun menahan amarahnya. Ternyata William menyembunyikan hal ini. Dia tidak sabar akan bergulat dengan William setelah urusannya ini selesai. Bagaimana dia harus menyelesaikan hal ini? Detensi? Yang benar saja. Dia harus pulang larut? Benar-benar dipercaya.

"Tunggu," celutuk pria itu tiba-tiba.

" _I know you,"_ ucap pria itu sambil memandang lekat Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum miring dan menyandarkan bahunya pada kursi. Wajahnya terlihat jelas sekarang. Tampan. Entah kenapa wajahnya sangat familiar.

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya bingung. Tentu saja ia tahu muridnya bukan? Guru apa yang tidak mengenal muridnya? Tolong jelaskan! Dan lagi pula, KENAPA PRIA INI MENATAPNYA SEPERTI ITU. DAN KENAPA PULA MENGINGATKANNYA PADA SESEORANG?! Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "T-tentu saja anda mengenal saya. Saya murid anda, bukan?"

Pria itu berkedip sekali lalu tertawa ringan. Bahunya bergetar saking lucunya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ternyata dia memiliki lesung pipi. Dan kembali mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Senyumannya sangat mirip dengan orang itu.

" _Like what you see?_ "

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Dia menatap tak suka pada pria itu. Dia tidak memandangnya dengan sekotor perkataannya tadi. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa pria di depannya ini mirip dengan seseorang. Walaupun Baekhyun merasakan suatu desiran di perutnya.

" _Sir_ -"

Pria itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Dia terperanjat. Pikirannya kacau. Saking paniknya dia tak menyadari pria itu sudah berada tepat di depannya. Sial, dia harus mengangkat dagunya ke atas. Ujung kepala Baekhyun hanya sampai dagu pria itu.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya pria itu. Baekhyun menarik napas dan sial, penciumannya menangkap aroma maskulin dari orang di depannya ini.

Baekhyun membeku dan matanya masih terbelak kaget. POSISI MEREKA! Posisi mereka akan menimbulkan spekulasi jika ada yang masuk keruangannya. Tunggu, kenapa ia memikirkan hal itu? Masalahnya adalah pria di depannya ini tersenyum miring dan melipat kedua tangannya seakan menggoda Baekhyun.

"Eerr-"

"Byun Baekhyun?"

ASTAGA! Jantung Baekhyun ingin meledak saja. Dia membelakkan matanya. Pria itu maju selangkah diikuti langkah mundur Baekhyun. Kenapa dia jadi terpojok seperti ini?

"Apa maksud anda, saya Will-"

"Jadi ini kau?" pria itu tertawa kecil. Matanya memandang jenaka Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin berteriak saja. Dia memutar otaknya mencoba membuat alasan kembali. Jangan sampai reputasinya sebagai penulis lagu terkenal terbongkar.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong, Baekhyun" dia tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa nostalgia. Senyumannya mirip dengan mantan pacarnya dulu. Ya, dirinya adalah penyuka sesama jenis atau _gay._ Matanya, hidungnya, dan bibirnya benar-benar mirip dengan orang itu. Baekhyun diam. Tak membalas perkataan orang di depannya. Pikirannya melayang. Dan tiba-tiba matanya menangkap telinganya. Sepasang telinga yang sangat mirip...

Tunggu.

Caplang?

 _"C-Chanyeol?"_


End file.
